


Stay A Little Longer

by talkingtoangxls



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Oneshot, Recreational Drug Use, the angst is barely there lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtoangxls/pseuds/talkingtoangxls
Summary: I tell myself I'm not in love but one more time is not enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song this is inspired by is here!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWCoxqv4jPI
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story nor the webcomic that they come from. All rights go to Ngozi. Not affiliated with Ngozi or Check, Please!.

_"what are you doing right now?"_

She tapped her nails against the screen before she put her phone down, picking up her sketchbook again. She was supposed to be brainstorming for a project, but everyone had left the haus for classes and she was bored out of her mind. Five minutes passed before she got impatient waiting for a reply and tapped out another text. 

_"everyone's out for the next few hours. come over?"_

This time, a reply came quickly. 

_"be there in 30"_

\---

"Lards!" 

Lardo looked up from her sketchbook, seeing Shitty coming up the walkway. 

"Grab me a beer on your way up!" 

He nodded, heading up the stairs, and she faintly heard the door open and close. She listened to the stairs creaking as he made his way up, towards the open window at the end of the hall. He maneuvered through it, straightening himself and handing Lardo an open beer. 

"Thanks," she mumbled, taking a sip and trying to fix a line that she just couldn't get right. 

"What're you working on?" Shitty asked, sitting on the arm of the chair. 

"Just something for one of my classes. How's Harvard?" 

"S'alright." 

She knew their small talk was pitiful, and she knew that  _he knew_ that small talk wasn't the reason she had asked him to come over. He could visit any time -- it was just better for them when the rest of the team wasn't around. Most of the time. 

\---

A couple of beers and half a blunt later, Lardo had Shitty pressed up against her door. He let his already-unbuttoned shirt fall down his shoulders, and Lardo reached down to unbutton his pants. 

"Wait, wait," he said, pulling away from her lips. "What about that guy you were seeing?" 

"It didn't work out," she said shortly. "Fuckin' get these off or so help me God--" 

He cut her off, kissing her quickly before pulling her shirt over her head.

\---

Lardo rested her head against Shitty's bicep, sheet halfway down her stomach. They passed the half finished blunt between the two of them, a now-warm beer sitting on the table next to her bed. It was comfortable, and relaxed, and they were both blissed out.

"So what happened with that guy?" Shitty asked, handing the joint back to Lardo.  

"All he wanted was a good fuck. Chowder almost kicked his ass when I mentioned it," she said, taking a drag.

"Goddamn fuckboys," Shitty said, taking a sip of the beer; he didn't know whether it was his or Lardo's. "They're everywhere." 

"Don't I know it," she said, trading him the joint for the beer. 

They heard the front door slam, and the sound of voices in the kitchen. 

" _Fuuuck me_ ," Lardo groaned. "I didn't think they'd be back for another hour." 

Shitty threw the sheet over his legs, going to get out of the bed to greet whoever was home. 

"No," Lardo said. "I still get another hour. Get the fuck back over here." 

"Christ, fine," Shitty said, although he didn't mind -- at all. He crawled back under the cover, and Lardo leaned her head against his chest, his arm going over her shoulders to hold her close.

After a few moments, Shitty broke their comfortable silence. 

"You know I've been holding out for you, right?" he mumbled, nose buried in her hair. "Since, like, the year you started here?" 

"Jesus Christ, Shits," Lardo said. She sighed, bringing a hand to rake through her hair. "I mean-- Yeah, I kind of figured, but I didn't think you'd want anything more than what we've got right now."

"Why the fuck'd you think that?"

"You're always talking about what a bitch law school is," she started. "And you're busy all the fuckin' time. I mean, I completely understand, but you gotta see where I might make the assumption that you don't have time for more than a friend that you can text and fuck with no worries."

"Lards...," Shitty started, then stopped. He took a moment to get his thoughts together and let her words sink in. He huffed. "You and I both know we'd hang out more if I had time. I just -- You said it didn't work out with that douche, and I took a chance." 

Lardo shifted in his arms, moving her head until she could see his face. 

"You're my best bro. I'll always find time for you." 

Lardo let out a breathy laugh, resting her head back against his chest and bringing one of her arms across his torso in a hug. 

"Are we doing this then?" she asked.

"If you want to." 

"I want to." 

"Fuckin' dope," Shitty said, using one of his hands to turn her smiling face towards his for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! I apologize if this seemed OOC at all for either of them. This was my first time attempting to write anything for Check, Please!, so I hope it was alright. Shoutout to my friend Jacob for helping me get the parts with smoking as accurate as I could (since that's not really my thing lmao)! Please feel free to leave kudos or drop a comment! (I try to reply to all comments!)
> 
> Title taken from and work inspired by Stay A Little Longer by Brothers Osborne.
> 
> Please note: this work can be found on other websites such as Quotev under the same screen name (talkingtoangxls), and on my Check, Please! sideblog (sinbinzimms.tumblr.com).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story nor the webcomic that they come from. All rights go to Ngozi. Not affiliated with Ngozi or Check, Please!.


End file.
